A Twist of Fate
by Ravengirl07
Summary: One weird night with Nick Jonas leads to weird events to come. Nick Jonas and Miley Stewert/Hannah Montana. It's a great story. Please read it. LEAVE COMMENTS!
1. More than a one night stand

**A TWIST OF FATE **

**A Hannah Montana Story…**

Chapter One: More Than a One Night Stand:

Miley opened her eyes and found herself in a very unfamiliar place. She looked to her left to find Nick Jonas asleep next to her.

"_What happened last night?" She asked herself._

She shook Nick Jonas to wake him.

"God, Kevin! Go the fuck away!" Nick yelled before tossing over.

"Nick!"

Nick sat up in bed with the sheet over the lower half of his body.

"You're not Kevin." He said drunkenly.

Miley smiled and realized she still had her Hannah Montana wig on.

Nick held his hand on his head to ease the pain.

"Hannah… what happened last night?"

"Did I drink last night because I have the biggest hang-over." Nick said continuing to rub his head.

Just then Nick realized the nature of the situation.

"Did we sleep together?"

"I think so." Miley said putting the sheet higher over her body to cover everything up.

"Where are we?" Miley asked Nick.

"My hotel room. Which means my brothers are near by. CRAP!"

Nick blinked his eyes and looked at Miley.

"Was I good? Last night I mean." Nick asked.

"I don't really remember…"

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Nick, get your ass out of bed we have rehearsal in an hour!" Joe screamed from the door.

"Oh god. You gotta hide." Nick said scrambling to lock the door to keep his brother from coming in.

"I'll go take a shower." Miley said thinking on her feet.

"Okay. Just hurry, go."

"Hey, Nick open the door." Joe said.

Once the coast was clear Nick opened the door.

"What took you so long?" Joe asked.

"Sorry man, I'm a bit hung-over."

"That was some party last night, huh?"

"Party?" Nick said.

"Oh right, the party."

Just then it was all starting to come back to Nick like a movie.

_**Last night:**_

_Nick and Miley, in her Hannah Montana wig were sipping back beer. _

"_I'm getting kinda drunk." Nick said._

"_Me too." Miley said._

"_Want to come back to my hotel room?" Nick asked._

"_Sure." Miley said._

_Later that night…_

_Nick and Miley stumbled into Nick's hotel room around 1 AM._

"_Wow! Nice digs for a Jonas Brother." Miley said drunkenly._

_Nick laughed._

_There was an akward silence and then Miley and Nick started kissing._

_They tumbled onto the bed as their kissing grew more passionate. _

_Nick moved his hands under Miley's shirt. When she didn't move his hand away he knew she didn't want him to stop._

_They stopped kissing so Nick could remove her shirt. _

_The second the shirt hit the floor they resumed their kissing._

_Miley continued kissing while Nick took over his shirt._

_Miley stopped kissing him to get a good look at Nick's slender body._

_They continued kissing and Nick reached for Miley's zipper on her jeans._

_He un-buttoned them and pulled them off, leaving Miley in her bra and panties._

_Then Miley removed Nick's jeans. _

_Nick removed the rests of Miley's clothes before removing his own. _

_They were on top of each other naked._

_Nick lowered himself into Miley._

"Yeah, I got pretty wasted myself."

Miley ran the shower water and threw her wig onto the bathroom counter.

"Is there someone here?" Joe asked his brother.

"No. Who could possibly be here? It's only me."

"Nick, I'm not stupid you have someone here. Someone from the party last night?"

"Joe, please, don't…"

It was too late Joe had already made his way to the bathroom.

Joe opened the door to find Miley, with brown hair, in a towel.

"Well, well, well, who's this?" Joe said.

Nick looked at Miley.

"Hannah?"

"Nick, I can explain…"

**TO BE CONTINUED… **


	2. An Identity Revealed

**TWIST OF FATE **

**A Hannah Montana Story…**

Chapter Two: An Identity Revealed

"Nick, I can explain…"

"Well start explaining. What's going on?"

"That's what I would like to know." Joe said crossing his arms in amusement.

"Well…" Nick said impatiently.

"My name is Miley Stewart. And I am Hannah Montana." Miley said holding up her wig.

"I don't understand." Nick said.

"I created a different identity so I could be a normal teenager and a pop star."

"So your name is really Miley?" Nick asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, I get it." Joe said.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I had to…"

"You promise not to tell anyone my real identity?" Miley asked.

"I promise." Nick said.

"Why are you in Nick's hotel room, again?" Joe asked.

"Well." Nick and Miley said in unison.

"I don't quite remember. We just sort of woke up next to each other this morning." Miley said.

"I remember. We were both really drunk last night and I asked Hannah to come back to my hotel room, and well you can guess the rest." Nick explained to his brother.

"You slept with Hannah Montana!" Joe said.

"Kind of." Nick said ashamed.

"All right man! Finally my little brother becomes a man."

Miley rolled her eyes in the back of her head.

"Can you guys leave so I can take a shower?"

"Oh, right." The brothers said in unison.

Nick followed his brother out the door.

"Score one for the little guy!" Joe hugged his brother.

"How was it man?" Joe asked.

"I don't really remember all the details. But it was amazing."

"Well, I got to go well meet you in rehearsal in a little while."

"Okay, Joe."

Joe was about to walk out.

"Don't tell Kevin, okay?" Nick said.

"Okay, I'll try not to. Good work again man." Joe said exiting the hotel room.

"_This is the life, hold on tight, this is the dream, it's all I need" _Miley sung in the shower.

Nick smiled and put his clothes on.

Miley finished singing and got out of the shower and put on her clothes.

Miley left the bathroom and went back into the bedroom where Nick was getting ready.

"Ah…" Miley managed to let escape from her mouth.

"I better go."

"Here, let me bring the limo around to take you home."

"Okay." Miley agreed.

Nick dilled the limo drivers phone, "Hey David, It's Nick, can you pull the limo around the front?"

"Sure thing Nick." The driver said into the phone.

The limo driver pulled the limo around the front and Nick walked Miley out.

"Well it's been good." Miley said as Nick opened the limo door.

"Here let me give you my number."

Miley held out her hand as Nick wrote is number.

"Call me sometime." Nick said with a smile.

"Bye Miley."

"Bye Nick."

The limo took off with Miley inside.

_RING RING RING. _Miley's Hannah phone rang.

Caller ID read: Lola

"Lilly?"

"Miles, where were you last night, what happened?"

Miley paused and bit her lower lip. Should she tell Lily what happened last night?

**TO BE CONTINUED… **


	3. Facing the Real World

**TWIST OF FATE**

**A Hannah Montana Story…**

Chapter Three: Facing the Real World

_RING RING RING. _Miley's Hannah phone rang.

Caller ID read: Lola

"Lilly?"

"Miles, where were you last night, what happened?"

Miley paused and bit her lower lip. Should she tell Lilly what happened last night?

"Lilly, I'm on my way home, I'll explain everything. Meet me at my house in 20 minutes."

"Okay."

The limo dropped Miley off at her house.

Miley didn't want to face what was coming for her.

She opened the door to find her dad on the couch.

"Miley?! Where have you been?" Her dad yelled.

"Dad…"

"You better start talking right now! Where were you!?"

"I was at a party last night, and I got drunk, and I passed out there. A limo just took me home. And I'm really sorry."

"Miley, what were you thinking!?"

All Miley could do was stand there.

"You're grounded!"

"But-"

"No buts! No Hannah Montana and no seeing your friends. Just school and home for the next month!"

"Yes. Sir."

"Go to your room."

Miley dragged herself up to her room and crashed down on her bed.

Miley dialed Lilly.

"Lil, you can't come over. So I'll tell you everything over the phone."

"Okay. Go."

"Well, I was at this really great party hosted by the Jonas Brothers last night."

"OMG! The Jonas Brothers!" Lilly screamed into the phone.

"Lil, stay with me here."

"I love the Jonas Brothers!"

"Can I finish?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

"Well I started hanging out with Nick Jonas, and we were drinking, and we got really drunk."

"I like where this is going." Lilly said.

"He invited me back to his hotel room and well…"

"Miley you didn't! You did?! Oh my gosh!"

"You slept with Nick Jonas? How was it? I need details!"

"Lilly, that's not the big part of it. I slept with him as Hannah Montana. He knows my identity."

The other end of the phone was silent.

"Lilly he knows I'm Hannah Montana."

"Wow." Was all Lilly could say.

"What happened when you got home?" Lilly asked.

"My dad went ape shit on me, I'm grounded."

"Bummer."

"I can't see you or Oliver for a month outside of school."

"But school starts back up in three weeks!" Lilly screamed.

"I know." Miley said.

"This sucks." Lilly said.

"Miley, I got to go, Oliver and are going to the beach."

"Okay, go have fun."

"Oh, and Lilly, don't tell Oliver."

"Okay, I won't."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_Three weeks later- Back to school…_

Miley went to her home room class.

"Oh my gosh I thought I was never going to see you again." Lilly hugged Miley.

"Lilly, stop over reacting, I wasn't on my death bed."

"Right. Well it's great to see you."

"You too."

"Okay class, take your seats." The teacher said.

"Welcome students to your second year of High School."

"Sophomore's finally." Lilly and Miley squealed.

"Ladies." The teacher starred at Lilly and Miley.

"Sorry Ms Montgomery." They said.

_After School:_

"So have you called Nick yet?" Lilly asked her best friend.

"No, not yet, my dad took my phone away."

"That sucks."

"Lilly, I have something to tell you."

"What? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know it's just that. You have trouble keeping secrets."

"How bad can it be?"

"Bad. On the level of my Hannah Montana secret."

"Come on Miley, you can tell me."

_Silence._

"Lilly, I'm late."

**To be continued… **


	4. Where do we go from here? Part I

**TWIST OF FATE**

**A Hannah Montana Story…**

Chapter Four: Where do we go From Here?

"Come on Miley, you can tell me."

_Silence._

"Lilly, I'm late."

"Late for what?" Lilly said stupidly.

"My period."

"Oh. Oh. Oh my god." Was all Lilly could say.

Lilly started hyperventilating.

"Lilly, stop. You're freaking me out."

"Sorry, I'm just in shock."

"It's okay. You're my best friend, I need your help."

"How can I help?"

Miley looked at Lilly.

_A convenience store…_

"Okay, what isle are they on?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know. They would be by the feminine care products, wouldn't they?" Miley said.

Lilly looked up above to see the sign marker feminine care products isle 3.

"Isle three."

They scanned the isle looking for the pregnancy tests.

"Here they are." Lilly pointed out.

"Here this one's 99.9 accurate." Lilly handed the test to Miley.

"I am so not ready for this." Miley said looking at the box.

"Here, lets go to my house to take it, you're Dad would flip if he found out. My place is safer." Lilly said.

"Okay."

_Lilly's House:_

Miley came out of the bathroom holding the stick.

"It needs a minute, and then I'll know for sure."

Lilly wrapped her arms around her best friend.

_BEEP. _The timer went off.

"Well, this is it."

Miley closed her eyes and looked at the stick. It showed a pink plus sign.

"I'm pregnant."

**To be continued…**

_AN: Sorry this was such a short chapter guys. I wanted to leave it there for effect. Please comment. _

_p.s. this is from her sister, keep leaving good comments or else!! Much love to all her fans_. _Kylecrazytig you rock, I think your comment is the best of all, I tell her that all the time. :p_


	5. Where do we go from here? Part II

**TWIST OF FATE**

**A Hannah Montana story…**

Chapter Five: Where do we go from here?

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god, Miley, I'm so sorry."

"How did this happen?" Miley asked herself.

"If I could think of the perfect time to call Nick, this would be it."

"You think so?"

"Of course."

"What should I tell him?"

"You should ask him if he wore a condom that night."

"But then he might get suspicious and I don't want to tell him until I know what I'm going to do."

"OMG! You're pregnant with Nick Jonas's child!"

"This is not a time to celebrate Lilly!"

"Sorry. Maybe you should hold off on calling him."

"That's the best idea you've had all day."

"I have to go home, I'm grounded remember, my dad is going to freak if I'm not home in the next ten minutes."

"Okay, you better go, I'll call you tonight."

"Okay, bye Lilly."

"Bye."

_Later that night…_

_RING. RING. RING. _

"Hey Lil."

"Hey Miley."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. But, Lilly, what am I going to do?"

"Well there's three options as you know."

"I know what they are Lilly, but which do I choose. I can't help you decide what to do, I can only support you. This your decision and your decision alone."

"Right."

"Lilly, I can't have a child. Hannah Montana can't be pregnant. It would ruin me."

"Then you know what you have to do."

"Lilly, I have to get an abortion."


	6. Where do we go from here? Part III

**TWIST OF FATE**

**A Hannah Montana Story…**

Chapter Six: Where do we go from here? 

"Lilly, I have to get an abortion."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do Miley?"

"It's the only thing I can do."

"I'll set up the appointment for you."

"Thanks Lilly, you're a great friend."

"It's part of my charm."

The girls giggle.

"Hey, Miley I'll can you back in a minute or two with the appointment information."

"Okay, talk to you then. Bye."

"Bye."

_Click._

Miley crashed down on her bed.

_I can't believe I'm pregnant. I can't be. I just can't be._

"Hey Mile, dinner's ready." Her dad called from the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry." Miley called down from her bedroom.

"You sure? I made your favorite."

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay. Suit yourself."

Miley felt guilty about the whole thing.

_RING. RING. RING._

"Hey Lil."

"You have an appointment set up for tomorrow morning."

"Which means, you have to get out of school."

"I can do that, no problem. I'll just get there late tomorrow that's all."

"You shouldn't come back to school after. They don't let you."

"Oh. Well I'll text you after it's over."

"Okay. Miley you're really brave for going through this."

"I know. Lilly, I'm scared."

"It's okay. I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Lil."

"You're welcome. I have to finish my homework, make sure you text me tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Lilly."

"Bye Miley."

_Click_

Miley turned over on her bed and rubbed her stomach as she fell asleep.

_The next day…_

"Name please." The girl at the desk said.

"Miley Stewart." Miley said with a lump in her throat.

"We'll be right with you, Miley." The nurse said from the door.

"We need you to fill out this paper work." The desk clerk handed a clipboard over to her.

"Miley Stewart, were ready for you now." The nurse said.

Miley followed the nurse into a small room, her palms were sweaty and the room smelled like windex.

"Okay, Miley lets take a look here." The nurse looked down at the clipboard.

"You are here for an abortion." She continued.

"Yyy-ee-s." She stuttered.

"A bit nervous?"

Miley shook her head.

"That's normal."

"Now do you know that your pregnant for sure?"

"I took a home pregnancy test and it came out positive."

"Okay. Well lets take a looksy."

The nurse took out a sono-gram machine.

"You are indeed pregnant; it looks like you are three weeks pregnant. You see."

Miley was too nervous to look over at the monitor.

"Let's just get this over and done with please."

"Okay." The nurse said.

After she was done she got out her phone to text Lilly.

TEXT: HEY LIL, JUST GOT DONE, CALL U LA8TER WITH THE DETAILS!!

**To be continued…**


	7. Where do we go from here? Part IV

**TWIST OF FATE**

**A Hannah Montana Story…**

Chapter Seven: Where do we go from here?

_That night…_

"Hey Miley."

"Hey Lilly."

"How are you feeling?" Lilly asked.

"I'm fine."

"How was it, what happened?"

"Too many questions at once."

"Sorry."

"Well I went there and the Dr. asked me a bunch of questions. I found out I was three weeks along. And she also wanted to make sure I was actually pregnant so she took a sono-gram."

"I bet that was hard to look at." Lilly said.

"It was really hard. And that's why I'm keeping the baby."

_Silence._

**To be continued…**

_**AN: Sorry for the short chapter wanted a really short one for major suspense. **_


	8. You're what!

**TWIST OF FATE**

**A Hannah Montana story…**

Chapter Eight: You're what?!

"Lilly, I couldn't do it." Miley cried into the phone.

"It's okay. I'm you're best friend remember. I'm with you, with whatever you decide. Don't worry I'm here for you." Lilly reassured her best friend.

"Thanks Lilly."

"Anytime." Lilly laughed.

"So, what now?" Miley asked.

"I think you should tell Nick."

"Oh god. I can't. That would just ruin him."

"And what do you think it's going to do to you? Not to mention Hannah Montana."

"You're right."

"Give him a call."

"You can do it." Lilly said.

"Okay."

"Call me back after okay."

"Wait, you want me to tell him I'm pregnant over the phone?!" Miley yelled.

"No!" Lilly yelled back.

"Ask him to meet you somewhere tomorrow. Make sure you don't go as Hannah Montana. And ask him to desquise himself to not attract attention."

"That's a good idea."

"Well. I'll call you back Lil. Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

_Click._

Miley took a deep breath before dialing Nick's number.

"Hello?" Nick said into the phone.

"Hello, Nick." Miley stuttered.

"Hello, who's this?"

"It's Miley, you know, Hannah Montana."

"Oh. Right. What's up Miley?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow night."

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Um…"

"Something small and intimate. I don't want to attract attention." Miley said.

"That's understandable. How about dinner at my hotel room tomorrow? We'll just order in, and get to know each other." Nick suggested.

"That sounds good. So I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Sure. See you then."

"See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Oh, and Miley, I'm really glad you called." Nick said.

This made Miley blush.

"Thanks. Bye."

_Click._

Miley dialed Lilly's number yet again.

"Hey Lilly. It's all set up for tomorrow night. Were having dinner in his hotel room."

"Awesome! Well get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

_**AN: Thanks for all you're awesome comments! Keep them up. Find out what happens in the next chapter- A date and a confession**_


	9. A date and a confession

_AN:____**THIS WILL BE MY LAST CHAPTER UNLESS I GET A LOT MORE COMMENTS!!**____I WORK REALLY HARD ON THIS STORY FOR YOU GUYS AND I DON'T GET A LOT OF FEEDBACK… FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO GIVE COMMENTS, THANK YOU, AND KEEP THEM UP. ONE COMMENT FOR CHAPTER IS NOT CUTTING IT PEOPLE! CRITISISM WELCOME, I LOVE HEARING HOW I CAN APPROVE THE STORY . SUGGESTIONS WELCOME TO, I CAN ALWAYS USE NEW IDEAS. COMMENT PLEASE!_

_-YOUR AUTHOR_

**TWIST OF FATE**

**A Hannah Montana Story…**

Chapter Nine: A date and a confession

"Good morning dad." Miley said.

"Morning bud. Why so happy this morning?" Her father replied.

"You know what today is." Miley said leaning against the counter eating an apple.

"No I do not know what today is."

"Today, is the first day I'm off my grounding."

"So I see. What are your plans to celebrate? Big fiesta at Lilly's?"

"Something like that."

"Let me know. You go get ready for school."

"Okay." She kissed her father on the cheek and left the kitchen to get ready for school.

_At school…_

Lilly and Miley are at there lockers talking.

"I'm so nervous about tonight." Miley said leaning against the locker next to Lilly's.

"Don't worry Miley. I'm sure everything will go well." Lilly said taking her books out of her locker.

"What if he decides he doesn't want to deal with this?"

"Guys. Will be guys. But friends will always be here." Lilly said closing her locker.

"That's probably the smartest piece of advice you've ever given."

"That's not funny."

"Smokin Oaken' has arrived." Oliver said sliding in-between Lilly and Miley.

"Hey Oliver." Miley said rolling her eyes.

"And what are you two ladies talking about on this fine day?"

"Oh nothing." They said awkwardly.

"Well okay then." Oliver said in a girly voice.

"Hey Miley, where's your bro, I haven't seen him around lately."

"He's on a college road trip with his friends for the week."

"Oh. I see. Tell him I said hi when he gets back."

"Will do Oliver."

The three of them walked to English class together.

_Later that day…_

"Come on only five minutes until school out then the weekend is here." Miley said in her head watching the clock carefully.

_RING! _The school bell rang.

_After School…_

Lilly and Miley walked home.

"It's in and out." Lilly said.

"Get in, pack your stuff, you'll say your spending the night at my house, I'll help you get ready, and we'll get you in a taxi and to Nick's house. That's the plan."

"Got it." Miley said with a gulp.

_Miley's House…_

"Hi dad. Bye dad." Miley said sneaking out.

"Okay bud. Wait-" Her dad stopped them.

"Where you two going in such a hurry?"

"I'm spending the night at Lilly's house tonight, I thought I told you." Miley said.

"Well okay, be home by 12 tomorrow, were picking up Jackson at the airport."

"Yes dad."

"Bye Mile."

"Bye dad."

"That was a close one." Lilly said.

_Lilly's house…_

"And the last touches." Lilly said licking her lips and putting the finishing touches of lipstick on Miley's lips.

"Okay. You're done. Look in the mirror." Lilly instructed.

"I look hot!" Miley said.

"Nick won't be able to resist."

_BEEP. BEEP. _The taxi outside honked.

"That's your ride." Lilly said.

Lilly walked Miley outside and helped her into the cab.

"Remember to be back by 11 or you'll turn into a pumpkin."

"Yes faerie godmother." Miley said.

"Good luck." Lilly said before closing the door.

"Thanks."

Lilly closed the door and waved goodbye to Miley.

_Outside Nick's hotel room…_

Before Miley knocked on the door she was interrupted by Joe Jonas.

"Oh hey Miley, waiting for Nick. We just got out of rehearsal."

"Oh, hello Joe." Miley said awkwardly.

"He'll be right up."

"Okay. I can let you in if you want."

"Oh, no thanks I'll just wait for Nick."

"Okay. Suit yourself." Joe said as he walked down the hall.

Miley leaned against the wall and waited for Nick to come.

_Five minutes later…_

Miley saw Nick running down the hall way towards her.

"I am so sorry, I got caught up in rehearsals." Nick said out of breath.

"That's okay." Miley smiled.

"You look beautiful."

"So do you." Miley said.

Nick just smiled and laughed.

"_So do you. How stupid can I get!? What's wrong with me." Miley said in her head._

Nick opened up the room.

"I'm really glad you decided to come tonight. I was going to call you. But I've just been way too busy." Nick said tiding up his place.

"Here make yourself at home." Nick said still trying to clean up the place.

"Well the real reason I decided to come here tonight was too…"

Miley cleared off some clothes he had on the sofa and took a seat.

"Was too tell you I'm pregnant, and that it's yours." Miley said fiddling her fingers.

Nick stopped dead in his tracks and their was complete silence.

**To be continued… **

_**AN: I hope you guys loved this chapter! I sure enjoyed writing it for you guys. Remember to leave lots of comments! The next chapter… if I decide to write it will be called, "The Reaction." Leave comments and I'll write the chapter.**_


	10. The Reaction

_**AN: I DECIDED OUT OF THAT KINDNESS OF MY HEART TO JUST POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. DON'T LET ME DOWN READERS!! POST REVIEWS!! PLZ!!**_

**TWIST OF FATE**

**A Hannah Montana story…**

Chapter ten: The Reaction

"You're what?!" Nick stopped the silence.

"I'm pregnant. And it's yours." Miley repeated.

"We only did it one time. How could this happen?" Nick sat next to Miley and buried his head in his hands.

"Nick, I'm so sorry." Miley said putting her head against Nick's shoulders.

Nick got up.

"I think you better go." Nick said showing Miley the door.

Miley left and stood in the hallway with her arms crossed, letting a few tears slip away. She wiped her eyes, but the tears began to fall again.

The heavy tears weighed her down, and she fell to the floor, buried her head in her hands, and cried outside Nick's door.

"Miley?" A voice said above her.

Miley looked up to find Joe Jonas standing above her.

"Hello." Miley manage to stop tears for a second to say.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked.

"I'm fine." Miley wiped her eyes again.

"You don't look fine." Joe said.

"Trust me I'm fine!" Miley yelled.

"Here, come with me." Joe held his hand out to lift Miley up from the ground.

Joe led Miley to his hotel room and sat her down.

"Now, tell me what's going on." Joe commanded.

"I can't." Miley said shedding her eyes to hide her tears again.

"You can trust me, I won't tell anyone, I promise." He said.

"You promise?" Miley said lifting her head a bit.

"Scouts honor." Nick said saluting her.

This made Miley laugh.

"Okay, well, you remember that day you found me in Nick's hotel room?"

"Yeah." Nick said to keep Miley talking.

"Well we had sex that night. And now I'm pregnant."

"Wow!" Nick said shocked.

"I know."

"How did Nick take this?"

"Not good. He told me to leave."

"That's just like him. He can't stand change. Just give him time, he'll come around."

"I'm so scared." Miley burst into tears again.

Joe got up to comfort Miley.

"Shh. It's okay."

"Joe I have to talk to you!" Nick said rushing through the door.

"Miley." Nick said in a hush tone.

"I better leave you two alone." Joe said dismissing himself from the drama to come.

Miley sat their emotionless while Nick paced around the room searching for the words to say.

"So, how long have you known?" Nick asked.

"About three days."

"And you know for sure, right."

"Yes. I'm 100 sure I'm pregnant." Miley said wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

Nick continued to pace around the room.

"How did this happen?" Nick asked.

"We didn't use protection that night."

"I was drunk, how could I have remembered. You didn't exactly stop me." Nick defended.

"Well, I was drunk to. It's both our faults."

"Have you decided what you're going to do yet?"

"Well I thought-"

"You can always you know…" Nick interrupted.

"I went there, and I couldn't do it." Miley began to cry again.

"Please don't cry." Nick said.

"I'm not mad, I'm just shocked. It's a big shock. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I just need time to you know, adjust." Nick said.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I've been a jerk. I should have been more sensitive to your feelings. I'm so sorry." Nick said.

"So what are you going to do with it?"

"I've decided to keep the baby. But, Nick I can't do this alone!"

"I know. I'm here for you."

This made Miley cry yet again. Nick sat down beside her and cradled her in his arms.

"I'm here for you. Don't worry."

**To be continued…**


	11. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**TWIST OF FATE**

**A Hannah Montana Story…**

Chapter eleven: Between a rock and a hard place

Miley's eyes blinked open. Miley rubbed her eyes. She saw that someone was asleep next to her, it was Nick.

"Nick. Wake up." Miley shook him.

"Ah, what?" Nick said.

"What time is it?" Miley asked panicky.

Nick checked his watch.

"It's one." Nick said going back to sleep.

"Oh my god! I was supposed to be back by now! We must have dozed off. Nick, I have to go!"

"Why?" Nick asked rubbing his eyes.

"I promised I would be home by eleven. It's now one."

"Uh-oh. I'll get my limo driver to drop you off."

Miley opened her cell phone and it said: 10 missed calls.

"Lilly must be wondering where I am."

"Okay." Nick said into his phone.

"Come on, my limo driver is coming around." Nick grabbed Miley by the hand to get her to the limo.

"When will we see each other again?"

"I don't know." Miley said.

"I'll call you later tomorrow." Nick said.

Nick kissed Miley on the cheek and said goodbye.

"Take care of the baby." Nick cautioned.

"Okay. Bye."

Miley closed the door and the limo took off.

Miley reached for her cell phone and dialed Lilly's number.

"Miley? Where are you! You were supposed to be home two and a half hours ago!" Lilly yelled into the phone.

"I'm so sorry. I fell asleep. And…"

"You can tell me about it later. Just get back. And hurry!"

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Miley hung up the phone and tried to enjoy the rest of the ride back to Lilly's house.

_Lilly's House…_

Miley snuck into Lilly's house through the window. Miley landed in Lilly's room with a thump.

"Miley?" Lilly said running to help her up.

"Ow." Miley said rubbing her head to ease the pain.

"God, Miley, what the hell?!" Lilly screamed quietly.

"I'm so sorry." Miley apologized.

"It's okay. What happened?" Lilly asked.

"Okay. So I went there and then Joe saw me and offered to let me in, I said no, I'll wait for Nick, and then Nick showed up and let me in. He started babbling, and then I saw that as the time to tell him, I told him, and he told me to leave."

"He didn't!?" Lilly yelled quietly.

"Let me finish!" Miley yelled quietly back.

"Oh, sorry." Lilly apologized.

"It's okay. Then I left and I was outside crying then Joe found me and wanted to talk, so I went up to his room, I told him, then Nick came in, we talked, then we fell asleep." Miley finished.

"Oh my god!"

"I can't believe that!" Lilly said.

Miley just starred at Lilly like she was insane.

Miley got into her pj's.

"So that was his reaction?" Lilly asked.

"Yes."

"And Joe."

"Yes."

"And then you and Nick?"

"For the hundredth time, yes!" Miley yelled loudly.

There was footsteps from the hall and the door slowly opened.

"Girls? What are you doing up this late?" Lilly's mom asked.

"Sorry." The girls said in unison.

"Were going right to bed, mom." Lilly said.

"Okay." Lilly's mom said closing the door.

"Goodnight Lilly." Miley said putting her head down on the pillow.

"Goodnight Miley." Lilly said closing her eyes.

_Meanwhile in Nick's hotel room…_

Nick opened the door to his hotel room to find Joe asleep in his bed.

"Joe! Wake up!" Nick shook Joe.

Joe slowly awoken from his slumber.

"What took you guys so long?" Joe complained.

"Sorry. I just sent her off." Nick said.

"So, you know?" Nick said.

"Yep. This is not good, Nick. It's not good for anyone. What have you guys decided to do?" Joe asked.

"Were keeping the baby." Nick announced.

"This is a huge responsibility little bro." Joe cautioned.

"I know."

"You guys aren't prepared for this. And what about your careers?"

"I don't know. Were going to work out. This is all going to work out." Nick reassured himself.

"I hope it does for both your sakes. Go to bed little bro."

"Night, Joe."

"Night, Nick." Joe said leaving the room.

**To be continued…**

_**AN: **__Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, the next one will be even better, I hope. __**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	12. A Secret Revealed

**TWIST OF FATE**

**A Hannah Montana Story…**

Chapter Twelve: A Secret Revealed

Miley got up early to pack her stuff up to go home.

"I can't believe he's going to stick by your side." Lilly said.

"I know I couldn't believe it either. What I'm most worried about it eventually having to tell my dad."

"I know what you mean. He's going to flip!"

"As if I didn't know that!"

"Miley, are you ready to go?" Lilly's mom called from downstairs.

"Yea, just give us a couple minutes." Lilly said from upstairs.

"Hurry up girls, I have the car running." Lilly's mom complained.

"Were coming, were coming." Lilly said as the two of them ran down stairs.

During the car ride to Miley's house the girls sat silent.

"Okay, Miley, here ya go." Lilly's mom said pulling up into the driveway of Miley's house.

"Thanks Ms Truscott." Miley thanked Lilly's mom for the ride.

"Bye Miley!" Lilly called from the car as the car drove off.

"Bye!" Miley waved.

Miley walked through the front.

"Hold on a second there little lady." Her dad stopped her.

"I'm just going up to my room."

"Right now your not. You're in trouble. You and are going to have a little chat."

"_Oh my god, does he know. Oh my god!" Miley screamed in her head._

"What did I do?"

"Lilly's mom called to tell me you weren't in the room when she checked on you last night."

"What?!"

"Where were you Miley?" Her dad interrogated.

"I wasn't anywhere." Miley said trying to keep a straight face.

"Do you think I'm stupid!? Where were you?" Her dad kept questioning.

"I was over at Nick's."

Her dad just stood there.

"That's it Miley! You are never seeing that boy again. He's bad news."

"Dad! You don't understand!" Miley yelled at her dad.

"What don't I understand?!"

"He's a boy and you're a girl, and there's hardly any supervision where he is, where you were!"

"It wasn't like that!"

"I went there to talk to him."

"About what Mile? What was so important that you had to see him last night?"

"I needed to tell him that I'm pregnant." Miley confessed.

**To be continued…**

_**AN: **__I would like to explain why my chapters are always so short. I can have a new chapter every day if I write short chapters. And I love to keep you guys guessing. I love cliff hangers. Please keep posting reviews. And remember: __**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**_


	13. Family Meeting

**TWIST OF FATE**

**A Hannah Montana Story…**

Chapter Thirteen: Family Meeting

"You're what?!" Her father yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'm pregnant." Miley repeated.

"Mile, I think you should go to your room." Robbie Ray couldn't even look at his daughter.

Miley left the room.

Robbie Ray slung himself on the couch and sobbed.

The clock chimed eleven, it was time to pick up Jackson.

Without a sound Robbie Ray left to pick up Jackson.

Miley was on her bed crying when the phone rang.

The caller ID read: Nick

"Hey Nick." Miley said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Nick asked.

"No." Miley lied.

"Tell me the truth." Nick insisted.

"Yes." Miley answered truthfully.

"What's the matter?"

"My dad knows."

"You're dad knows?!" Nick yelled into the phone.

"_I'm dead!" Nick thought to himself._

"I'm sorry. It just sort of slipped out."

"It's okay. At least it's one obstacle out of the way. How did he take it?"

"Not good. He couldn't even look at me. He sent me to my room and I haven't talked to him since. I think he went to go pick up my brother."

"That's not good."

"Well, how did you expect him to react?"

"Calm down. Do you need me to come over?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I told you that I would be here for you. If that means coming over, that's what I will do."

This put a smile on Miley's face.

"No, it's not necessary. But thanks anyway."

"Anytime. After all, you are pregnant with my child."

"Are you with me just because I'm having your baby?" Miley asked hoping for a certain answer.

"No. Miley, I really like you. The baby thing just happens to be strange coincidence."

"Really, now?"

"Really."

Miley heard the door downstairs open.

"Oh no. I have to go. My dad is home."

"Okay. Good luck."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Miley hung up the phone.

"Miley I need to see you down here."

Miley took a deep breath and moved her feet down the stairs and into the living room where she found her brother and her father waiting for her.

"Family meeting." Robbie Ray said in a stern voice.

Miley took a seat on the love seat opposite Robbie Ray and her brother, Jackson.

"Were dealing with this situation as a family." Her dad announced.

Miley had fear in her eyes.

"First of all, how did this happen? And Miley I want nothing but the truth."

"Remember that night, I came in really early the next day? Well, I was at this party, I got drunk, and accidently slept with Nick Jonas."

"Oh, man!" Jackson said loudly.

Miley flashed a glare at Jackson telling him to shut up.

"Mile, I thought you had better judgment than this." Her father said disappointed.

"I'm so sorry dad."

"Okay, so we know this. My next question is what are you planning to do with it?"

"I'm planning to keep it." Miley revealed.

"Miley that's a big decision."

"I know."

"No you don't. Being a parents is a huge responsibility and it's one that you can't handle!" Her dad yelled.

"Dad, I know!"

"Don't you yell at me!" Her father yelled back.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"You know that you can no longer be Hannah Montana, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't have a pregnant teen pop star."

"I know that but-"

"And you're going to need to have this talk with Nick's parents."

"I know but what you were saying about Hannah Montana-"

"You were supposed to be leaving to go on tour in two weeks, we have to cancel it. You can't be Hannah Montana and be a mother."

"So I'm just supposed to give Hannah Montana up?"

"Darling, I believe you have already made that choice."

Miley berried her head to cry.

"Mile, I know this is hard. But it's hard for me too."

"Dad, I'm scared."

Robbie Ray got up to comfort his daughter. He embraced her in a hug as they both cried.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Jackson said sneaking upstairs to his room.

"Dad I'm so sorry." Miley said crying on her dad's shoulder.

"Miley you need to set up a meeting with Nick's parents. They need to know."

"Okay. Dad, do you still love me?"

"Of course I do Miley. I love you no matter what."

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome Mile."

**To be continued…**


	14. My Date with the Jonas

**TWIST OF FATE**

**A Hannah Montana story…**

Chapter Fourteen: My date with the Jonas's

_KNOCK KNOCK._

"Here I'll get that." Robbie Ray said getting up to answer the door.

"Is Miley here?" A voice at the door asked.

"Sure, come on in."

"Nick?" Miley sat up.

"How did you, why did you…"

"I had to come see you." Nick said sitting next to Miley.

"Nick, this is my dad."

"How do you do sir?" Nick said sticking out his hand for Robbie Ray to shake.

"No thanks son." Robbie Ray said.

Nick put his hand back at his side.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"I'll leave you two alone. But don't get any idea's I'm right around the corner." Robbie Ray warned.

Nick gulped.

"Don't mind him." Miley said to Nick.

Miley put her head in Nick's lap, while Nick stroked her hair.

"How are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're supposed to get sick when your you know, pregnant."

"Oh right. I haven't gotten sick yet."

"Well, anyways, I came to ask you to come over to dinner with my family tonight."

"Why?"

"Well I thought since you told your dad…"

"But it's too soon to tell your parents."

"There's no time like the present." Nick said.

"I guess your right."

"What time do I need to be there?" Miley asked.

"I was planning to take you when I leave."

"I see." Miley smiled.

"Nick…"

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad you're here for me."

"Me too."

Nick was about to lean down to kiss Miley when they were interrupted.

"Okay, times up!" Her dad said walking into the living room.

"Mr. Stewart?" Nick asked.

"Yes son?"

"I was wondering with your permission sir, if Miley could come and have dinner with my family tonight?" Nick said shoving the heal of his shoe into the ground.

"I think that's a great idea. Just have her home at an early hour."

"Thank you, sir."

"When are you guys leaving?"

"We have to leave pretty soon, my mom's expecting us there at five."

"Well you should be on you're way then."

"Right."

"Come on Nick." Miley said grabbing Nick's hand toward the door.

"Oh, and Nick…" Robbie Ray said.

"Watch yourself." Robbie Ray finished.

Nick gulped and Miley pulled him the rest of the way out the door.

_On their way to Nick's house…_

The trip was mostly silent.

"So… you're dad is um…" Nick mumbled.

"Is overprotective?" Miley tried to finish his sentence.

"I was going to say scary."

"I am sorry about him."

"It's okay." Nick said straightening up his tie.

"Were here." The limo driver said.

"Just so you know. I hardly ever have anyone over here. So it's a special occasion in my family's eyes." Nick warned.

"Okay."

Nick walked Miley up to the door to his house.

"Well, here goes nothing." Nick knocked on the door.

A woman, Miley took to be his mom, answered the door.

"Hey, mom."

"Hi, honey."

"Oh, and you must be Miley." Mrs. Jonas said with a smile.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you." Miley said holding out her hand.

"Oh no dear, we hug in this family." His mom reached out to hug Miley.

Nick blushed and put his hand on the back of his head.

"Oh please come in dear, make yourself at home." His mom instructed.

"Thank you mam."

"Dinner is almost ready."

"It smells great mom." Joe said walking into the living room.

"Thanks sweetie." Mrs. Jonas said giving Joe a kiss on his head.

"Were a really close family." Nick said embarrassed.

"Who's the girl?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, Kevin this, is my um…"

"Girlfriend." Miley interrupted.

"Yeah, this is my girlfriend, Miley."

"Oooooo, Nick's gotta a girlfriend." Kevin went around the room chanting.

"Oooooo, Nick's gotta a girlfriend." Joe joined in.

"Who is it?" Joe asked.

"Oh, hey Miley."

"Hello Joe."

"I almost forgot about you." Joe said.

"Right." Miley said nodding her head.

"Boys, Miley, dinners ready." Their mom called from the kitchen.

The boys took their rightful spots at the dinner table followed by Miley, sitting by Nick in an additional chair.

"It looks great mom." Nick said.

"Wait until you taste it." His dad said taking his seat at the table.

"She's been slaving away in the kitchen for the past two hours."

"Wow." The Jonas men said in unison.

"Well, Nick, aren't you going to introduce me?" Nick's dad asked.

"Oh, sorry. This is my girlfriend, Miley."

"Nice to meet you Miley." Nick's father nodded from across the table.

"Nice to meet you too sir."

"All right everyone, dig in." Mrs. Jonas said.

"So Miley, how did you and Nick meet?" Kevin asked from across the table.

Miley and Nick exchanged looks.

"We met at a Hannah Montana concert."

Miley patted Nick on his leg.

"Nice thinking." Miley whispered in his ear.

"So, Miley, you a big fan of Hannah Montana?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"Yes. I'm a huge fan."

"Actually, Miley is Hannah Montana."

Kevin started joking on his steak. He pounded on his chest trying to make the piece of steak enlarged in his throat come out. After about three seconds it came out.

"Are you okay son?" Mr. Jonas glared at Kevin.

"I'm fine." Kevin said wiping his mouth.

"I've heard some of your stuff, it's quite good." Mrs. Jonas said.

"Thank you."

Miley's palms started sweating.

After dinner Mrs. Jonas invited the whole family into the living room for desert.

"How do you like the pie, Miley?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"It excellent, thank you." Miley said putting a fork full of pie in her mouth.

"Well mom, I invited Miley here tonight because we have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Well mom, I think you should sit down."

"I'll continue to stand."

Nick and Miley were silent.

"Well spit it out son, your worrying me." Mr. Jonas starred at Nick.

"Miley's pregnant." Nick spat out.

**To be continued…**


	15. I Think I'm Going to be Sick!

**TWIST OF FATE**

**A Hannah Montana story…**

Chapter Fifteen: I think I'm going to be sick

"Miley's pregnant." Nick spat out.

"Oh my god." His mother started crying.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Miley said running to the nearest bathroom.

Mr. Jonas got up to comfort Mrs. Jonas.

Kevin was starring at Nick with his mouth wide open.

"Kevin, you can close your mouth now." Nick said.

Kevin ignored him. Nick walked over and closed Kevin's mouth for him. But he still had that same blank expression on his face.

"My little boy." Mrs. Jonas continued to cry.

"I better go run in and check on Miley." Nick ran to the bathroom.

"Miley are you okay in there?" Nick pounded on the bathroom door.

"Give me just a second." Miley called from inside the bathroom

The toilet flushed and Miley came out of the bathroom.

Miley wiped her mouth of the left over puke.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine. Just got a little sick that's all."

Nick escorted Miley back to the living room where his mom was still crying.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" His father yelled.

"What were you thinking son?!" His father continued to yell.

You could see tears falling from Miley's eyes. Seeing the disappointment on Nick's parents faces was too much to bear.

Nick just stood there with Miley's face berried into his upper body.

"How could we let this happen? Where did we go wrong?" His mother cried repeatedly.

"Mom there wasn't anything you could do to prevent this." Joe said in the middle of the conflict.

"Shut up Joe. Go to your room. This doesn't concern you."

"What do you mean this doesn't concern me?! Were talking about my future niece or nephew here." Joe argued.

This just made Mrs. Jonas cry more.

"Come on man." Kevin pulled Joe out of the room.

"Where did we go wrong? We even bought you boys purity rings!" His mother cried more.

Nick looked down to see his silver purity ring on his left hand ring finger.

"Mom." Nick bent down to his mom's level to give her a hug.

"I am so sorry, mom." Nick cried with his mother.

Miley had never seen such a sight before. A mother and her son. This brought tears to her eyes again.

The parents split up, Mr. Jonas taking Nick, and Mrs. Jonas taking Miley.

"Well Miley, since you are going to be giving birth to my first grand-daughter or grand-son your going to be needing this." Mrs. Jonas pulled out her copy of "What to Expect when your Expecting".

"Thank you Mrs. Jonas."

"Tell me dear, how does your mother feel about all this?"

"My mother's dead."

"Oh, I am so sorry sweetie."

"It's okay."

"Now, I want you to take good care of that girl. Its you're responsibility. Do you understand me?" Nick's father said.

"Yes sir. I will take care of her no matter what."

"That's my boy."

_Knock. Knock._

"Can we come in?" Joe peaked inside of the room with Kevin just behind him.

"Sure boys." Their dad motioned them to come inside the room.

"You okay little bro?" Kevin patted his younger brother on the head.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for supporting me guys."

"You know were always there for you. I just hope it's not going to ruin the group." Joe said.

"I hope so too." Their dad said.

"Don't worry everything's going to be fine." Nick reassured his family.

"For your sake it better." Kevin gave him the evil glare.

"And what about her career son?" His father asked.

Nick was quiet. He had nothing to say.

"I'm not sure, she's going to have to work that out with her father." Nick said.

"Let's just hope the press doesn't get a hold of this information." Their father mentioned.

"Come let's go."

The boys met back in the living room where Mrs. Jonas and Miley were sitting talking.

"Come on, it's about time to get you home." Nick said to Miley.

Nick helped Miley up out of her seat.

They were about to leave when Mrs. Jonas stopped them.

"You're just going to leave without giving me a hug goodbye?" She said to Miley.

"I'm sorry." She hugged the whole family after that.

"Welcome to the family dear." The family said with open arms.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Let's go…" Nick motioned her to the door.

Nick walked Miley to the limo.

"I should stay here. But I will call you later. Thanks for coming tonight."

"Anytime. You're family was great. It's nice to have a mother figure around again."

"You're mom told me about your mother, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"Miley, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can I kiss you goodnight?"

Miley smiled and nodded her head yes.

Miley and Nick leaned into kiss each other. As soon as there lips hit it was like sparks flew. Nick brought his hand up to her face to caress her soft skin. They pulled apart knowing that she had to leave. They hugged each other goodbye. And the limo took off with Miley inside.

"Where too miss?" The limo driver asked.

"Home." She said with a smile.

**To be continued…**


	16. Front Page News

**TWIST OF FATE**

**A Hannah Montana Story…**

Chapter sixteen: Front Page News

Miley was awaken early Sunday morning by a phone call from Lilly.

"Lilly! It's too early." Miley said into the phone.

"Miley, I think you should take a look at your OK! Mag in your newspaper."

"What? What's on there?"

"See for yourself."

"Okay, give me a second."

Miley put her phone down on her bed, and ran downstairs to get the morning paper.

"Morning dad." She rushed by her father with the morning paper in her hands.

She went through the entire newspaper searching for the magazine. Finally, she had found it.

She and Nick Jonas were on the front page of the magazine with the headline "A New Jonas Fling?"

"Oh my god!" Miley screamed into the phone to Lilly.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. But does anyone ever believe me? No!"

"I'm sorry for doubting you."

"It's okay, I'm used to it by now."

"I wonder if Nick's seen this yet."

"Wait, it gets worse have you actually read the article?"

"No, not yet."  
"I think you should read it first."

"Good idea."

Miley read the article aloud.

__

_**A New Jonas Fling?**_

_On Saturday night, Nick Jonas was spotted outside his home in Malibu kissing this identified girl. Could this be another fling or is love in the air? We will be updating you on this story in the next issue of OK! Magazine. _

"Oh my god! Were going to be stocked by the paparazzi! That can't happen! What if they find out my secret!? Or worse, what if they find out that I'm pregnant!? What am I going to do Lilly?"

"I don't know. I think you should talk to Nick." Lilly suggested.

"You're right! I'll call you back Lil."

Miley hung up the phone and dialed Nick.

"Nick did you see it?"

"Yeah, I just got it. I can't believe this! Were going to be hounded by the paparazzi."

"This can't be happening. I'm worried what if they find out that I'm Hannah Montana? My career would be over! My life would be over!"

"I think that's the least of your worries. What if they find out you're pregnant with my child. I can't support this child if I'm out of a job."

"You're right. We just have to stay out of the public eye." Miley said.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to face school tomorrow." Miley continued.

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I mean it's just a matter of time before they connect you to me."

"I highly doubt it, don't worry, okay?"

There was silence on the end of the phone.

"Miley? Miley?"

Nick could hear puking in the background. And then a toilet flush.

"I am so sorry. One of the perks of being pregnant."

"That's okay."

"Thanks for understanding."

"It's kind of my job."

"I am so tired." Miley yawned.

"Then go back to bed. I'll get my mom to fix all this."

"Okay. Thanks." Miley went back to sleep.

_Meanwhile…_

"Mom! Did you see the front page!" Nick yelled.

"That's not my fault honey." His mom said making breakfast.

The boys gathered in the living room to talk about the front page.

"Man, what have you gotten us into?" Kevin complained.

"Shut up Kevin, I didn't plan for this to happen."

"Sure you didn't." Kevin said in a girls' voice.

"Here, I got an idea." Joe said.

"Okay, what?" Kevin said in anticipation.

"We make a youtube video to our fans explaining the article in the magazine." Joe suggested.

"You know what? I think that just might work." Kevin said.

"We should do it as an addition of Nick J." Nick added.

"That's good. Let's get on it." Kevin instructed.

_The Youtube Video:_

"_Welcome to yet another great episode of Nick J. Today were going to be talking about this article in OK! Magazine." Nick said._

"_Hey Nick so who is this in the picture?" Joe asked._

"_That's my new girlfriend." Nick answered._

"_Ooooo. A new girlfriend. So, what's her name?" _

"_Her name is Miley Stewart." _

"_How long have you guys been dating?"_

"_About a month now." _

"_So there you have it folks Nick Jonas is dating Miley Stewart!" Joe squealed._

_Present time…_

"That should take care of everything for now." Joe said.

"Thanks Joe Bros." Nick said.

"Anytime little brother." His brothers hugged him.

**To be continued…**


	17. The Concert

**TWIST OF FATE**

**A Hannah Montana Story…**

Chapter seventeen: The Concert

Miley's phone rang. It was Nick.

"Well, problem solved."

"What did you do?"

"Go on youtube and see for yourself."

"You didn't!"

"Oh yes I did."

Miley watched the video while she was on the phone with Nick.

"What did you think?" He asked her for her opinion.

"It's the best video ever!" Miley squealed.

"Well, I try." Nick said cocky.

"Thanks for everything, Nick." Miley thanked Nick.

"Anytime. How are you feeling?" Nick asked.

"I know you got sick the other night." Nick continued.

"I'm fine." Miley lied.

"I'm coming to your concert tonight." Nick announced.

"That's great. So I'll see you there?" Miley asked.

"Of course." Nick said.

"I want you to rest before the concert tonight." Nick commanded.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Goodbye." Nick said.

"Goodbye." Miley said.

Miley hung up the phone to rest. But she couldn't rest. There was a knock on the door.

"Mile, are you in there?" Her dad's voice came into the distance.

"I brought you some food." Her dad entered the room carrying a tray of food.

"No thanks, dad."

"Miles, you should really try and eat something. It's not healthy for the baby."

"I'm not hungry." Miley persisted.

"Okay. I'll leave this right here. Please try and eat something before we have to leave for the concert."

"Okay, Dad." Miley lied.

"Remember tonight your going to be announcing that this will be your last concert for awhile." Her dad reminded her.

"Right." This made Miley's stomach turn.

She waited for her dad to leave the room to throw up.

_I can't let my dad know I don't feel well. This is my last concert I have to be okay._

With that thought Miley rolled over on her side to fall back to sleep.

There was a knock on the door two hours later.

"Mile, get up. We have to leave in an hour." Jackson said pounding on the door.

Miley slowly got up. Her head hurt like someone had just hit her with a baseball bat.

Miley got ready for the concert.

_Here goes nothing._ Miley said into the mirror.

"Miley, Lil's here!" Jackson yelled from downstairs.

Miley ran downstairs to her best friend who was in her "Lola" disguise.

"Lilly, I'm so glad you're here." Miley hugged her best friend.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. You need all the support you can get." Lilly hugged back.

This brought a tear in Miley's eye. Lilly wiped it away with her sleeve and continued to hug her best friend.

"Okay you two ready to go?" Her dad came downstairs and adjusted his mustache in the mirror.

Miley wiped away her remaining tears and nodded her head.

"Are you ready?" Lilly put a hand on Miley's shoulder.

Miley nodded her head. And the four of them left the house headed for the concert.

_Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
Just to impress you_

Miley did her sound check. Once the song was over. She was greeted by Nick.

"That was great." Nick went over to hug her.

"Thanks." She hugged him back.

"Here's your backstage pass." Miley handed him the pass.

"Thanks." He kissed her on the cheek unaware that there were photographers capturing there every moment. Miley smiled. The two left for the backstage area to wait for the concert to begin.

"Five minutes." Her dad said holding up five fingers.

Miley nodded in understanding.

Nick kissed Miley on the lips before preparing to get on stage.

"Kick ass." Nick smiled.

Miley smiled back. And got ready to go on stage.

Hannah Montana skipped on stage and the music began.

"How you guys doing tonight?!" She yelled to the audience. They cheered.

_Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... 1 2 3 4!  
Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way..._

She glanced back at Nick who seemed to be enjoying the show, and the song continued. By the third song she was really feeling the heat of being on stage. She had never done a concert in her condition.

The tune to "One In a Million" played.

She grabbed some water before starting to sing.

_How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
But somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time a was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one  
_  
_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_  
_  
I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
_

_  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million- _

Miley's eye's rolled into the back of her head and she was on the ground her Hannah Montana wig fell off with the fall. The audience was shocked. The music continued to play until the band caught on to what had happened. There were camera flashes everywhere. Her Dad ran onto the stage and scooped her into his arms and carried her off stage.

**To Be Continued…**

_**AN: **_This is going to lead to so many other things happening but your just going to have to wait to find out what happens next. Please R&R!!


	18. The Secret's Out

**A Twist of Fate**

**A Hannah Montana Fanfic…**

Chapter Eighteen: The Secret's Out

Miley blinked her eyes open. She was in a cold hospital room.

"Where am I?" Miley asked the nearest person.

Her dad got up out of the chair on the side of her bed.

"Honey, you're in the hospital." He ran his fingers threw her daughter's hair.

"What happened?" She asked her dad.

"You passed out on stage." Her dad confessed.

"Oh no." Miley said.

She started mumbling trying to find out what had happened.

"Calm down sweet heart all in good time." Her dad said pushing her slowly down back onto the bed.

Nick was waiting out in the waiting room with his family members. There were hundreds of photographers trying to get the scoop. But Big Rob was making sure they didn't get anywhere near them.

"See that's what he was hired for." Mr. Jonas said trying to make light of the current situation.

The brother's glared at there father telling him to shut up. Mrs. Jonas was comforting the youngest of the Jonas Brothers, Nick.

"Mom, she has to be okay." Nick cried.

"She will be, she will be." His mother cradled him in her arms like she used to when he was younger.

The brothers surrounded Nick and there mother.

"It's going to be okay little brother." Kevin sat down on the other side of him and patted his back.

Just then Billy Ray came out of the room.

The entire family stood up to hear what he had to say.

"She's awake." Billy Ray announced.

The family sighed in relief.

"When can I go see her?" Nick asked Billy Ray.

"You can see her right now, if you like." Nick took that as his cue to go see her. He glanced back at his brothers who supported him they had a "go ahead it's okay" look on their faces so he preceded into Miley's room.

Miley tossed back onto the other side of the bed to see who had just entered the room, it was Nick. He came to her side and began running his fingers through her hair. Miley closed her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks for being here." She said short of breath.

Nick put a finger onto her mouth silencing her.

"Don't talk." He whispered.

"Save your energy." He whispered again still running his fingers through her hair.

Just then the nurse walked in. Followed by Billy Ray.

"Miley?" She asked with clipboard in hand.

Miley sat up in the bed and nodded. Her dad took a seat near the bed and Nick continued to comfort Miley.

"Everything seems to be fine here. You're baby is going to be fine. But you need to be taking care of the baby, Miley. You can't go without eating. You're baby needs to be nourished." The nurse explained.

"She passed out due to stress on the baby caused by male nourishment. Have you been making sure that she's been eating Mr. Stewart?" The nurse asked Billy Ray.

"Yes. I have."

"Okay. Then. Miley you need to remember that your not just feeding yourself. You're feeding your child too."

Miley just nodded.

"If we can have you sit up a bit more I would like to make sure everything's okay with the baby."

Miley did as she was instructed. Nick squeezed her hand and stayed by her side. The nurse got out the equipment.

"Okay. It looks like everything's fine. Miley when was your last prenatal check up?" The nurse asked.

"I've never had one." Miley confessed.

"You need one about every month and a half to make sure the baby is doing okay. We will go ahead and schedule an appointment for you. But other then that it looks like everything is fine. And you should be right where your at, at twelve weeks. Your going to be starting to show here pretty soon." The nurse explained. Miley gulped.

"It's okay. How does next Tuesday sound to you?" The nurse asked checked her appointment schedule.

"That's fine." Miley said.

"Okay. Let me schedule it for you." The nurse said at the computer.

"Okay. There we go. And you are free to leave anytime. You take care of yourself Miley. Oh, and my daughter is a huge fan." The nurse said.

"Thanks." Nick said.

"Oh not you sugar, I was talking to Hannah Montana." The nurse left the room.

Miley slammed her head onto her pillow.

"I'm sorry sweetie, when you passed out your wig came off." Billy Ray explained to his daughter.

"Oh God." Miley began to cry.

"Here let me get the others." Billy Ray said leaving the room again.

"Others?" Miley questioned Nick.

Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, Kevin, Joe, Frank, and Lilly walked through the door.

"Everyone's here." Nick said.

"What? How did-" Nick hushed Miley again.

"Big Rob is even here fighting off photographers." Joe laughed.

"That doesn't help." Nick said to Joe.

"Sorry." Joe apologized.

"Does everyone know?" Miley asked in a hushed tone.

"I think so." Billy Ray confessed.

"I'm going to call a press conference when we get back home." Billy Ray said.

"Oh god." Miley sunk underneath her covers and cried.

"I'm ruined." Miley continued to cry.

"Sweetie, you knew this was going to happen." Billy Ray said.

"It was your choice." He continued.

"I know." She cried some more.

Lilly came around the bed to comfort her best friend. Miley hugged her.

"I think we should let her rest a bit before we take her home." Billy Ray instructed for everyone to leave.

"I'll be right here honey. Were going to get you home." Billy Ray said to Miley who closed her eyes.

An hour later Miley was awaken by the TV in her room.

"Earlier tonight pop star Hannah Montana passed out on stage revealing her true identity none other than Miley girlfriend of Nick Jonas." The announcer on the TV said.

"Oh god." Miley sunk into her bed.

"I was just examining the damage." Her father said turning the TV off.

"Are you ready to go?" Her father asked her.

"No. Not really." Miley said.

"Come let's get you home."

Miley put on her spare pair of clothes and topped it off with sunglasses and a baseball cap to shield her eyes from the photographers. The press hounded her left to right until she found safety within her personal limo. Billy Ray stood up against the photographers with an announcement.

"Don't worry you guys will get the full story. We will be holding a press conference tomorrow at noon. So please leave us alone for now." Billy Ray lifted his hand up signaling a goodbye to the press, and got into the limo. Miley put her head on her father. And he wrapped her in his arms.

"It's going to be okay, darling." Billy Ray said hugging his daughter.

"I hope so." She cried.

**To be continued…**

_**AN: **__Next chapter will be "The Press Conference" Please R&R!!_


	19. The Press Conference

**Twist of Fate**

**A Hannah Montana Fanfic…**

Chapter Nineteen: The Press Conference

Miley rode to the press conference permanently attached to her father. Jackson was on the other side of her father and Nick was sitting next to Miley holding her hand. Next to Nick was Lilly dressed up as Lola. And on the opposite side was, Roxy, Hannah Montana's security guard along with Oliver.

"You're going to be all right Mile, we got your back." Jackson reassured.

"I'm worried about my fans hating me for lying to them, and then doing something stupid. And now I'm not a good role model for them anymore." Miley explained.

"We can only hope that your fans will be loyal and supportive." Robbie Ray added.

"You're right." Miley admitted.

The car came to a screeching halt.

"Were here." Miley started hyperventilating. Lilly handed her a brown lunch bag.

"Remind me why I had dress up like Hannah Montana again." Miley said between heavy breaths.

"We want to reveal it to the press slowly." Robbie Ray reminded Miley.

"Come on, let's go." Robbie Ray got out with Roxie, who escorted everyone safely inside the building for the press conference. Miley knew her family was going to be right by her side, she was lucky to have them. When they entered the room there were hundreds of reports and photographers surrounding the area. Everyone took their spots at the front of the room. There was three chairs set up, one for Robbie Ray, one for Miley, and the other for Nick. Roxie stood by the end of the table to help keep security tight. There was another set of reserved seats for Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson. They took there seats and the conference began…

Miley stood up and removed her Hannah Montana Wig. The bulbs on the camera's shot her at every angle.

"Hannah Montana is me, and I am Miley Stewart." The press started shooting questions in every way.

"If we can, have silence we would like to answer your questions one at a time." Robbie Ray announced.

One reporter raised her hand.

"Yes mam." Miley pointed to her.

"Why did you keep your identity a secret?" The reporter asked.

"I decided that I wanted to live a normal life as a teenager so I decided to assume my pop star life as Hannah Montana leading my true life as Miley separately." Miley answered the reporters question.

Another reporter raised his hand.

"Yes sir."

"Can you tell us why you fainted on stage last night?" The reporter shot.

Miley gulped. And squeezed her father's hand.

"It's okay." He whispered into her ear.

"This is a really tough thing for me to say. But I'm not perfect and I messed up big time. The truth is…"

The reporters hung onto the edge of their seats awaiting their answer.

"I'm pregnant, and I hadn't been eating right which caused me to faint on stage last night."

The press grew loud with this news.

"But-"She managed to talk over the press.

"I made a mistake. And I want my fans to know that it is not okay to have sex at a young age. But I still hope my fans love me regardless of my mistakes. I'm sorry to my fans."

"Miley!" A reporter yelled.

"Who's the father?" The reporter asked.

"The father of my unborn child is Nick Jonas." She announced squeezing Nick's hand. The cameras turned to his direction.

"Nick, how to you feel about becoming a father?" Another reporter asked.

"I'm going to be supportive of the mother of my child. I am going to become a good father, just like my father." Nick announced.

Miley smiled and squeezed Nick's hand again.

"Miley, what are you going to do about the rest of the tour?"

"The tour is going to be cancelled, until after the baby is born." Miley announced.

"How far along are you?"

"I'm about 12 weeks along."

"Nick, are your brother's supporting you in this crisis?"

"Yes, my brother's are very supportive."

"What will you be doing with the Jonas Brothers now that this is come out?"

"Were going to continue with what we've been doing. And along with our fans, I hope you can forgive me too. Don't penalize my brother's for what I've done. And thank you to our many supportive fans."

"What are you planning to do about the baby?"

"Were planning on keeping it."

"Miley, what are you planning on doing about school now that your secret is out?"

"I'm planning on being home schooled. And then taking a break when the baby is born."

"Nick, how are you planning to help take care of the baby, when you're going to be touring with your brothers?"

"We haven't quite discussed that but, my family comes on tour with us, and Miley's just as good as family, so she and the baby might come on the road with us."

Miley smiled at Nick.

"Were going to take two more questions." Billy Ray announced to the press.

"Are you ever going to assume your pop star status after the baby is born? And if so are you going to continue Hannah Montana or go under the name Miley Stewart?"

"That's a good question. I haven't thought about that yet. But I assume if I still have fans I will continue being Hannah Montana. I've already developed the image and Hannah Montana just sounds better." Miley began to lighten up and laugh. The press laughed.

"One more question." Robbie Ray said.

"What is the best advice you can give to teens who listen to you about sex?"

"Not to do it. Because it messes up your life. Thanks everyone."

Miley got up with the rest of her family and friends and Roxie escorted them out of the building and into the limo before the press could chase after her. As soon as Miley got into the limo she began to cry.

"You did the right thing darlin'." Her dad said.

"I know." Miley cried. Nick hugged her and squeezed her tightly careful not to let go.

"It's going to be okay Miley." Lilly patted Miley's knee. Miley continued to cry on the way home aware that there could be press anywhere at anytime recording her every move.

**To be continued…**

_**AN: **__This was a short chapter due to the amount of information that was disclosed. If you have any problem about the way I decided to go in any route please say something and I will change it. I appreciate anything you guys suggest or have problems with. Thank you guys! Please R&R!!_


	20. Very Important AN

**TWIST OF FATE**

**Very important AN:**

Original Review: You do know that it's kinda shallow to threaten readers that if they don't review, you won't finish the story? You should be proud that you have reached ONE person to read this story (which is not even that good...). You write like a fifth grader who just learned how to write a four paragraph essay. You have NO details. Your sentences are the most basic of sentences. Where are the adjectives, adverbs, prepositions?! You don't even know how to use punctuation!! For someone who is suppose to be in their Junior or Senior year of high school, I'm am sincerely sorry for your future after you graduate. You will not be able to survive college with your level of writing skills right now.

I suggest your take some writing classes.

Here's what I have to say to that: 

I would like to thank the person who decided to leave me this very kind review. You think I don't know my writing is crap? And should it really matter? Because I've read worse then mine. And for your information I go to one of America's Top 100 schools, and that school is very highly recommended. I'm not the best writer in the world, and either are you, but then again who is? We all have our own writing style. This just happens to be mine. And if you don't like it you don't have to read it. And if I'm getting 200 hits on a chapter I think I should be getting more than one comment a chapter. I like my chapters short simple and to the point. And you can tell from my later chapters, if you read them, that there a lot better then my earlier chapters. I develop as a writer by writing more, okay? Thank you for your criticism. I couldn't sleep knowing I couldn't defend myself against this harsh criticism. Thank you to all my supportive readers!

-Your Author


	21. Welcome Home

**TWIST OF FATE**

**A Hannah Montana story…**

Chapter Twenty: Welcome Home

_Knock. Knock._ Robbie Ray answered the door.

"Oh, hey Nick." He let Nick come inside.

"Miley's asleep." He said.

"I didn't come here to see Miley. I came to see you sir."

"Is that so?" Billy Ray asked.

"Yes sir. I wanted to ask your permission to have Miley come on tour with us."

"That's a big decision amigo." Billy Ray pointed out.

"Yes. I know sir." Nick gulped.

"I guess that would be okay considering that my daughter is carrying your child." Billy Ray assumed.

"Thank you so much." He went in to hug Billy Ray but then pulled away and shook hands instead.

"I want this to be a surprise. So don't tell her quite yet."

"Will do bud." He gave Nick a pat on the shoulder.

"Oh, Nick, she has an appointment tomorrow, don't forget, 9:00 am. Be there." He said in a stern voice.

"Okay." He said exiting the Stewart house.

"Who was that?" Miley asked coming down the stairs.

"It was Nick, he wanted to conform the appointment tomorrow." Billy Ray said putting his feet on the coffee table and diving into the Monday paper.

"Did he say anything else?" She asked.

"Nope." He turned the page.

"Well, okay." Miley went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"I'm going back to sleep daddy." She kissed her dad on the cheek and went upstairs with her glass of water.

_The next day…_

There was a knock at the door. Miley went to answer the door.

"Nick." She leapt into his arms.

"Are we ready to leave?" He asked.

"Here let me get my coat." She grabbed her jacket off the couch and headed off to her appointment with Nick. They pulled up to the Doctors office with no paparazzi in site.

"Thank the lord." Miley smiled in relief.

"What?" Nick asked.

"No paparazzi." She said.

"I noticed it was a little quiet." Nick laughed. Nick took Miley's hand and they went into the office. Nick went up to lady at the front desk.

"Miley Stewart has an appointment at nine." Nick said to the woman.

"Here we need you to fill out these forms and the Dr should be right with you." The woman at the desk smiled handing him the forms. Nick took a seat beside Miley and began to fill out the forms.

"Half of this information I don't even know." Nick looked at the forms puzzled.

"Here, let me." Miley said grabbing the clipboard from Nick.

"Miley Stewart?" The nurse in the doorway motioned for Miley to come back with her.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Nick put his hand on Miley's hand. Miley nodded. And Miley and Nick followed the nurse to a room.

"Here's a gown and you can change right here." The nurse instructed. Miley took the hospital gown from the nurse.

"And the Dr will be with you in a few minutes." The nurse added.

After changing the Dr came in.

"Good morning… Miley Stewart." He looked at the clipboard.

"I see this is your first visit. I'm Dr. Gomez." He said shaking both Nick and Miley's hand.

"You're Nick Jonas." He said amazed.

"That I am." Nick nodded and smiled.

"My daughter's love you guys." He smiled looking down at his clipboard.

"How old are they?" Nick asked.

"One's seven and the other is ten." Dr. Gomez said.

"And if you're Nick Jonas, this must be Hannah Montana." He said pointing to Miley.

"I prefer Miley." She said.

"Have a seat right here." He patted the table. Miley did as she was told.

"It looks like your two months along. And everything seems to be going just fine. But it says right here that you had an accident about three days ago." He noticed it said on the clipboard.

"I passed out on stage and the Dr at the hospital told me it was due to male-nourishment for the baby." Miley added.

"Yes, Miley, it's very important that you eat right. Here are some pamphlet's explaining what you should and shouldn't eat while you're pregnant." The Dr said handing the papers to Miley.

"Here's my card, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." The Dr said handing Miley his card.

"Oh Doc, I need to ask you a question in private." Nick said heading to meet the Dr at the door.

"Sure." He said leading him out to the hallway.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Is it safe for her to travel?" Nick asked.

"It's perfectly safe. You have nothing to worry about." The Dr explained.

"Okay. Good. Thanks Doc." Nick thanked the Dr and went back into the room, Miley was changing out of her gown.

"It's okay." She said.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before." She continued putting on her shirt.

"Wow. You're starting to show a bit." Miley turned around nervously.

"No, it's okay. I kinda like it." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. Miley smiled and put her shoes on.

"Are you ready to go?" Nick asked. Miley nodded. He took her hand and they went back to the limo.

"I'm sorry we always have to take the limo, it's not like I can drive."

"It's okay." She said shyly.

"Hey, when we get back to your place I want you to put on something nice." He instructed.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." Nick grinned.

When Miley got home she went upstairs to change. Nick sat downstairs with Billy Ray. It was awkwardly quiet. But Miley's arrival downstairs broke the silence.

"You look beautiful." Nick got up.

"Yes, you do, honey." Billy Ray hugged his daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you ready to go?" Nick asked.

"Yup." Nick took Miley's arm and escorted her out to the limo.

"I have something else for you." Nick said taking out a blind fold.

"You're not going to rape me, are you?" Miley asked.

"Of course not." Nick laughed blind folding Miley.

"Okay, were here." Nick said to Miley. Nick grabbed Miley and escorted her inside. Nick began undoing Miley's blind fold.

"Welcome home!" The group of people shouted. The group consisted of all the members of the Jonas Family; Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, Joe, Kevin, and their little brother Frankie.

"What's this?" Miley asked.

"You're coming on tour with us." Nick announced. Miley took a look around, she was in the Jonas Brother's tour bus. Miley was stunned she had no idea what to say.

"Oh my gosh." She smiled and hugged Nick.

"This is such a surprise." She laughed.

"Dinner's almost ready guys." Mrs. Jonas announced.

"You made dinner too?" Miley asked patting her stomach.

The family sat down for dinner.

"Were so glad you have decided to join us on tour Miley." Joe said stuffing his face with his mother's cooking.

"I haven't even said yes yet. And my dad-"

"I already asked your dad. And he said it was fine with him."

"Wow. I didn't think he would say yes." Miley said shocked.

"I'm a very convincing person." Nick said cracking his knuckles. Miley swatted his arm.

"I can't believe I'm coming on tour with you guys!" Miley squealed.

"I can't wait to tell-"

_Lilly and Oliver_. She said silently to herself.

**To be continued…**

_**AN: **__I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please R&R!!_


	22. AN2: Please Read

**Author's Note**

_**Hey guys! It's me again. I loved how you all supported me through that terrible review I got. I really appreciate all your kind and wonderful reviews. Keep them up. But right now, I'm stuck. I need idea's guys. A lot of you want more Miley and Nick L-O-V-E, and I need some ideas. I'm good at the drama, but not so hip on Niley. So if you guys have any idea's let me know, I'm having major writers block. I don't know how I'm going to approach breaking the news to Lilly and Oliver. The way it's now set up, I have no idea where I'm going to take it. Let me know if you have any ideas, keep up the reviews!! Thanks guys!!**_

_**-Your Author**_


	23. A Suprise Guest

**A TWIST OF FATE**

**A Hannah Montana Story…**

Chapter Twenty One: A Surprise Guest

"What was that dear?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Oh nothing. May I be excused?" Miley asked wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Sure. The bathroom is in the back." Mrs. Jonas said. Miley excused herself to the bathroom and sat on the toilet.

"_How am I supposed to tell Lilly and Oliver?" _Miley asked herself barring her head in her hands to cry. She decided to leave the bathroom shortly after because she didn't want them to think anything was wrong.

"I'm sorry I took so-" Miley's voice was cut off by a familiar face.

"Mikayla?" Miley stood frozen.

"Oh hey Miley or should I say Hannah." Mikayla snickered.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"I was invited." Mikayla said dishing herself a plate.

"By who?"

"I was invited by Joe."

"Joe?"

"Yes, Joe. Did you hear me correctly?" Miley's face had that of annoyed look.

"Joe? Can I see you in the back real quick?" Miley asked Joe. Joe got up from his seat.

"What is it?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"You do know Mikayla is my mortal enemy, right?"

"I'm sorry I had no idea. She's a close friend of the family's I thought it would be okay."

"Well you didn't think."

"It's not like I can just tell her to leave. So deal with it for now."

"Well, at least you know for next time."

They returned to the table and the rest of the dinner was silent.

"Joseph, it's your turn to do the dishes." Mr. Jonas said.

"Fine." Joe said beginning to clear the table.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." Nick said helping Miley up from the table. Nick dragged Miley to the back of the bus were the bunks were.

"This is my bunk." Nick pointed out.

"And this… is yours." He said pulling back the curtain.

"Thank you." Miley crashed into his arms.

"I'm glad you like it." He laughed.

"You're the best!" Miley giggled.

"Come on, let's go back in there."

"Ah, do we have to?"

"I'm afraid so." They walked back into the dinning room where Mrs. Jonas was sitting there talking to Mikayla.

"So Mikayla I was wondering, the boys need an opening act, why don't you come on tour with us as there opening act?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"That sounds like a great idea mom." Kevin said taking his plate to Joe.

"I would love to. Let me just talk to my manager." Mikayla grinned as Miley who was standing frozen yet again. Mikayla dismissed herself from the table to call her manager.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

"Okay. Yes. That's great. Thanks. Bye." Mikayla hung up the phone.

"Well the plan is a go." She did a little jump.

"Well, that's great. Welcome aboard."

"No wonder it's been so quiet around here. Where's Frankie?" Joe asked.

"We sent him to go live with your grandmother with all the publicity concerning Miley and Nick we thought it would be the best for him." The Jonas mom explained.

"Oh. I'm going to miss having him around." Joe sighed going back to his chores.

"Don't worry honey he'll be back when we leave to go on tour a week from now."

"A week?" Miley asked.

"Yep. A week." Mrs. Jonas smiled.

"Is that okay?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Yeah, it's just so short notice, that's all." Miley said trying to hide her disappointment.

"_How am I ever going to break this to Lilly and Oliver?" _Miley asked herself.

_**AN: **__Thanks for all your help. I have no idea where I'm taking this at this point. I'm still having major writer's block. That's why this was such a short chapter. And I'm sorry for this. PLEASE R&R!! I apologize for the CRAP writing this chapter._


	24. AN: Review

**AN: Review**

Original Comment:

I'm really sorry to break this to you, but this fic is really bad. Well not bad, just unrealistic. If you were pregnant, it would be the hardest thing to tell your parents, and the one who knocked you up in the first place. Miley is like "Dad I'm Pregnant, sorry."  
and "Nick I came over to tell you that I'm pregnant with your kid and I'm keeping it."  
An exaggeration, I know, but that's basically as upfront as you wrote it.  
And Miley could still go on tour. She's only what, three weeks pregnant? It wouldn't show for a few months.  
And you've totally forgotten about Kevin. What about Kevin? He's a Jonas Brother too. It would be him who would comfort Miley, remember, the 'cute sweet one' or whatever. You know what? I don't even like these people. Overall, my point is that you really need to use something called DETAIL. Sorry. Well not really.  
By the way, you're writing isn't bad, its just the story kinda.

My Response:

I totally agree with this statement made. It's completely unrealistic that's why it's fanfiction. It doesn't have to be real. I haven't forgotten about Kevin, actually he is my favorite Jonas Brother out of all of them. I'm going to marry him someday. And at the time I started this story I wasn't the huge Jonas Brother's fan I am today so I didn't know about there personalities quite yet. And I would like to point out that my writing as grown in many ways from the crap it was in the beginning. And I agree I don't like this story much right now. I'm more into my original fanfics right now. As well, as my Camp Rock one. Which you all should read because it's absolutely brilliant. Thank you for your criticism. I enjoy hearing it… I really do. I'm not just being sarcastic about it. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed I hope for more soon. Currently I am still quite stuck and involved with other fanfics right now, so I don't know when I'm going to post next. Just bare with me. Thank you.

-Your Author


End file.
